The Boy Next Door
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Hiei and Kurama are told the same story, but from differnt people. Each story is about a boy that affected their friends' lives. what will happen when Kurama and Hiei help the long lost friends realize they had each other all along? yaoi Kuwa/Yusu


So...the next few fics were all me flippin' through internet, looking at music, and trying to find shit to help insprie me. I got a few ideas. I'm hoping this will help me out being as I feel like I've been stuck in this huge writers block. As usual I don't own anything so...have a nice read.

**BTW JoannaKuwabara is writing a fic called And the Father is—go read it!!! I have only skimmed, but it's pure gold. I hope to get some more free time and sit down and read it, but seriously go do it!**

* * *

Hiei and Kurama were both on a mission today.

Not the normal mission, where you go kill some idiot demons, no...a mission assigned to them not from Koenma, but by Botan, Yukina, and Genkai. Apparently Kuwabara and Yusuke were having something known as a first anniversary. Hiei understood the two had been dating, and personally he had had no feelings on their relationship. It was _their_ relationship, it wasn't his place to judge, and besides, they were his friends and comrades and to Hiei that was all that mattered. Who what they did with each other in the sack? What he didn't get was why he had to go distract Kuwabara and keep him separated from Yusuke, and Genkai's shrine so a party could be thrown for the two.

Firstly, Kuwabara and Yusuke weren't woman, and would in the end hate this lovey-dovey party being thrown for them. And then secondly...Hiei had been sent to hang out and keep Kuwabara distracted. Hiei's idea of hanging out was...well literally hanging out...somewhere up in a tree. Hiei and Kuwabara didn't get along...how the hell was this going to go?

"Fucking Kurama...he could have switched with me...I can't believe I'm babysitting this human and..." Before Hiei could mutter another oath Kuwabara emerged from his apartment and blinked at Hiei in surprise.

"Wow Hiei, finally learn to use a front door, instead of a window?"

Hiei took a deep breath and finally remembered that it was his sister's puppy dog eyes that was making him go through with this. "Kuwabara..." The name was out of his mouth before he could think of what he needed to say. Kuwabara was a good guy though, and even Hiei could admit that. Kuwabara saw Hiei didn't seem to know what to say next and clapped his hands and flashed a grin, "Well Hiei...do you want to tag along with me? I'm going to the park so..."

Hiei nodded feeling relieved that Kuwabara saw him floundering for something to say and began to walk with Kuwabara to the park. Hiei felt that this was the most awkward moment in his life. How the hell do you distract someone without killing them...this was going to be tough.

Hiei decided to trust his instincts, and treat Kuwabara a little like he was prey and study him. Hiei took note of his clothes, he wasn't dressed in any special way, and he did look like he was dressed for a park. Kuwabara had a parcel in his hand and he walked in a way that seemed to show he was heading somewhere with a purpose. Hiei decided that he had enough information to use and cleared his throat before asking, "What's that you have in your hands?"

Kuwabara looked down at Hiei, directly in his eye. Hiei also had to admit that was another thing he liked that about Kuwabara. Hiei was used to getting cracks about his height, but at least Kuwabara would look him directly in the eye. Kuwabara was the only one who could insult him while looking him directly in the eye. All the enemies Hiei had ever had, the insults came, but they didn't dare look Hiei in the eye. Kuwabara's actions showed the measure of a real man.

"You mean this?" Kuwabara held up his parcel and Hiei resisted making a sound of annoyance.

"Are you holding anything else human? Of course I mean that! What the hell ask would I be asking about?" Hiei sighed unable to hide his annoyance and impatience with Kuwabara.

Kuwabara laughed good-naturedly though, and smiled, "This is a a bento lunch. Bite size pieces of chicken, some rice and little hot dogs cut into the shape of octopuses."

This was the most retarded lunch Hiei had ever heard of. He knew humans had bento lunches, he had had several himself thanks to picnics and other events he had been forced to attend. But this lunch was so...simple. It sounded like it was for a child.

Kuwabara must have been reading Hiei's expression for he laughed and then explained, "The lunch is not for me, it's a kid/s lunch...it's an offering."

Hiei's brows raised, "An offering?"

Kuwabara sighed and grinned a little sadly, "Yeah...well you see this is an old tradition. Whenever I feel really happy, or grateful to be alive I make a bento lunch, and take it to this park I used I to play at. When I was little there was this boy who lived next door to me..." Kuwabara hesitated as if he was afraid to annoy or bore Hiei.

But Hiei finally found away he could distract Kuwabara, and Hiei was also curious. "Go on human. Tell me the story."

Kuwabara grinned and began again, "He was a bit poor, but my mom had explained to me that his mom was just young. So my mom would go over a lot and help her out. Well her son was this little kid and his mom always made him the same bento. It had chicken, rice, and the little hot dogs in it. He would come over and I would grab my bento, and we would get Shizuru to take us to a park."

"There was this huge tree, and we were little so we thought it was magical. Well we ate under it everyday and I'd give him something of what I was eating and he's let me try his bento. He had the same thing every day because his mom couldn't afford much else, but he seemed to really love it. He was probably my best friend...I used to say things to him. Like that we would grow up together and go off and have adventures..."

Kuwabara paused to look around and make sure they were heading in the right direction. Gently he nudged Hiei and they took a right, and Hiei could see a park. This park was rather big, and a bit far away from where Kuwabara lived now. Hiei impatiently waited for him to continue, and finally Hiei cleared his throat. Kuwabara made a small grunting sound and began to talk again, seeming to remember he was telling a story.

"Well one day my mom and Dad were taking me somewhere, Shizuru was at home...luckily. We got in a horrible crash...I don't remember much, but I remember my mom turning around in the car to look at me. She was smiling. I remember my dad was driving and laughing at something. This white light framed my parents suddenly, it was coming in through the windshield...my mom's expression changed and she looked around back to the front. And that's it. I remember the sound of the cars crashing and people were screaming, I don't think I was..." Kuwabara trailed off, and Hiei this time didn't press him to go on, a little worried that he was going to wind up bringing an upset Kuwabara to his surprise party.

"Well," Kuwabara said a little awkwardly after a bit of tense silence, "My folks died, and I was in a hospital for a year. My sister wound up with social services but by the time I was released she had managed to make it out on her own and won custody of me. After a year of being in the hospital, I still had to do physical therapy, and play catch-up so I could get back into my correct grade level. So it took another year for me to get on my feet."

"We had moved away from our old house, and moved into an apartment, but as soon as I was better I took a bus all the way to where I used to live to see my old friend. But it had been two years, and he and his mom were gone. I went to park with my lunch hoping he would show up, but..."

"He never did?" Hiei offered.

Kuwabara smiled sadly, "Yeah...I got better because of him you know. I kept thinking I had to get better so I could see my friend again, but then when I was better...it just figures I would never see him again. So whenever I feel good, I make a lunch and leave it under that same tree..." Kuwabara stopped talking and walking, and Hiei turned to look in front of them seeing a huge tree just a foot in front of him.

Kuwabara approached it and placed the lunch in the root of the tree. The root was slightly up off the ground, so Kuwabara just tucked it under there. Kuwabara clapped his hands and bowed his head, "May you be living a full and happy life. Thank you for being my friend."

Hiei was truly moved by Kuwabara's story and a little surprised by all the new information he was given. He hadn't known about Kuwabara's family. He has seen Shizuru take care of Kuwabara, her protectiveness over him. On occasion she would show up and give him some shirt she repaired, or a lunch he'd forgotten, and without shame or bashfulness Kuwabara would kiss his sister and thank her. Hiei had never thought that the two were all they had.

"So," Kuwabara interrupted Hiei's thoughts, "How long do you have to distract me for."

Hiei froze, and felt his jaw drop. Kuwabara burst into laughter as he looked at Hiei and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Come on Hiei...a surprise party for a psychic? And on top of that Botan can't whisper to save her life. She'll whisper something to Yukina, and I can hear it from the next room!"

As Kuwabara laughed Hiei found he wasn't angry but relieved that Kuwabara already knew about this party. "Like I said to them before, this party is pointless."

Kuwabara put an arm around Hiei's shoulders, "Yeah...Urameshi and I and aren't the type to really celebrate us being together. Shit if you wanted to surprise us, just lock us in a room together for 24 hours with condoms and a bed."

Hiei shook his head, "Too much information human, too much..."

Kuwabara snickered and pointed out towards a bar, "How about we get some food before you deliver me to the surprise party? I promise to act real surprised."

Hiei felt a small grin appear on his lips, and he nodded, "I can manage to choke down some disgusting human food...just this once," Hiei paused and looked up at Kuwabara, "Does Yusuke know about this party?"

"No...he's a bit stupid," Kuwabara grinned cockily, "Ten bucks says that when we get there he won't even know it's our anniversary."

Hiei smirked, "No deal Kuwabara. I don't take bets that I know my opponent will win."

* * *

Kurama was having a much easier time distracting Yusuke. For one he got along with Yusuke, and knew that the best way to distract Yusuke was the promise of a fight, or arcade games. Kurama wouldn't have minded hanging out with Kuwabara, after all he and Kuwabara had gotten very close during Yusuke's absence. Kurama could even say he considered Kuwabara one of his better friends, not that he didn't before.

But Kurama wanted Hiei to spend time with Kuwabara, so they could get closer. Kurama understood Hiei, knowing that the shorter demon did like Kuwabara, but could deny it so well that he could even fool himself into thinking he didn't like someone. Kurama figured this time with Kuwabara would help the demon to understand the human better...or Kuwabara and Hiei would show up more pissed off at each other than ever.

Either way it would be funny to see what happened.

And who ever said Kurama could be anything but smart and meticulous?

"Oi Kurama, I need to stop at park for a bit," Yusuke said suddenly stopping so quickly Kurama almost slammed into him.

Kurama blinked with surprise and asked, "What for?"

Yusuke shrugged and rubbed under his nose, "There's just something I gotta take care of."

Kurama nodded and checked the time, "Alright but after the park lets got to Genkai's shrine."

Yusuke frowned a bit, "What for?"

"Koenma wanted us to meet there. Maybe he needs us to do something for him..." Kurama lied with ease.

Yusuke frowned, "Ah...well okay. I hope Kuwabara doesn't get pissed at me."

Kurama quirked up a delicate red brow, "Why would he get pissed?"

Yusuke's ears turned red and a pink tinge decorated his cheeks. Rubbing under his nose again, he cleared his throat, "Kuwabara and I've been dating a year...today is our anniversary. He thinks I won't remember I'm sure...but I did...this is the best damn day of my life...of course I'm going to remember it."

Kurama was surprised. It wasn't that Yusuke was cruel, or uncaring, but they had all assumed that Yusuke wouldn't even remember what day today was. Kurama hadn't thought this party would be anything that Yusuke would enjoy. But to see Yusuke blushing, and then to hear him say that this was the best day of his life...well it just reminded Kurama how gentle and kind Yusuke really could be.

Kurama couldn't help his smile, "He'll be there...you can surprise him then. I'm sorry I pulled you away from Kuwabara."

Yusuke shrugged avoiding eye contact with the fox, "Yeah...I'll say something to him then. Oh before the park, let me grab something in this convenience store." And before Kurama could say anything Yusuke had darted inside. It didn't take long but Kurama was a little surprised with what Yusuke came out with. He had some incense, a few flowers, and a small toy.

"Are we visiting a child today?" Kurama asked pointing to the toy. He briefly wondered if the was some weird anniversary present for Kuwabara. Yusuke quickly shot that down with a sad smile, "Ah no..." Yusuke said with a shake of his head, "There was this kid I knew way back when I was little and less deadly," Yusuke chuckled a bit, "Well...he was my friend but he died..."

Kurama was a little surprised and his curiosity led him to asking, "And you want to goto the park? Why not his grave?"

Yusuke blew some loose strands out of his face, "Well it's a bit complicated. Let me start from the beginning. When I was little my mom and I lived next door to this real nice family. My mom was real young, so our neighbor would come over and help my mom out, teach her things you know? Well there was this boy next door...he was real cool. He and I would take our bento lunches to the park and eat."

"My mom couldn't afford to make me a fancy lunch but she tried. I always had chicken, rice, and little hot dogs cut up to look like little octopuses. Well this kid had a different lunch every day, and gave me some of his lunch, we would trade. I never really needed to, because I loved the lunch my mom made me...I thought it was delicious."

Yusuke grinned and then made a sharp left, Kurama almost walking into someone to keep up with him. He looked ahead and could see a park just a few feet away. "Is that the park Yusuke?" Kurama asked pointing, as he jogged to catch up with Yusuke.

"Yup that's the place...we would bug his big sister to take us here every day. If she didn't we would go on the bus, and we would always get in trouble...but it was worth it to us. 'Cuz you see, this park has this tree. It's like...400 years old or somethin' it's so big. I mean look at the tree tops, do you see that big one towering over the others?"

Kurama looked ahead and could see a large green tree top stretching and towering over the others trees in the approaching park. Kurama nodded, "Yes, I see it."

Yusuke grinned, "Well that's the one. We thought it was this magic tree. I remember we planned out our whole lives together under that tree. We were going to go to the same schools, never marry a girl because girl's were yucky, "Yusuke grinned at that chuckling at his old memory, "we even said we'd marry each other so we could go on adventures together...I took him so serious...I believed all that was going to happen, though I'm sure if he was alive today he wouldn't remember those promises."

Kurama's face grew somber, wondering if he should perhaps tell Yusuke he didn't have to go on. But Yusuke didn't seem to mind, in fact he seemed happy to tell his story. They had just walked in the park gates and Yusuke continued with his tale.

"Well one day," Yusuke said sadly, "His mom and dad were taking him out somewhere. He told me about it, but I can't remember what he was supposed to be doing. Well, that night, cops came and picked up the kid's older sister, and my mom went out to talk to the cops and asked what was going on. I remember peeking out the window and seeing both my mom, and my friend's sister crying. My mom came back inside and when I asked what was wrong, she told me that my friend and his parents had died in a car crash."

Yusuke shook his head, "I didn't understand what being dead meant. I thought that he would come back...well mom kept making me lunches, and I kept going to the park. I waited for him to show up for a full year...before finally I realized that dead meant...you go away and don't ever come back..." Yusuke laughed a little bitterly, "or so I thought until I met Koenma..."

Kurama tried to grin, but found he could stretch his lips up right to form the smile.

"After that year, my mom had to move us...so I left. Shortly after the move I met Keiko. She wasn't like my friend, but she was kind, and helped ease my sadness. Unfortunately the cops weren't real nice to my mom, and didn't give her any information on where he and his parents were buried...they wouldn't even let my mom hug his sister who was crying so hard...so I don't know where he's buried. But , every now and then, I just go to the park to the same tree...and leave him an offering."

Yusuke had stopped, they had arrived in front of the big tree. He stooped down setting everything down at the roots of the tree. Kurama was impressed with the tree's massive size and knew that if he had seen this as a child, even he would have been mystified by the sight of it.

Yusuke poked a whole in the dirt and stood the incense up at and angle before lighting it. As the smoke swirled in the air, Yusuke placed the toy and flowers just behind the incense and up against the tree. Yusuke got to his feet and clapped his hands and bowed his head, "Thanks for being my friend. I'm happy now, and found a great bunch to be with...as well as someone I love very much. I wish we could have grown up together, I'm sure you'd be amazing, but that's alright. I'll just come kick your ass next time I kick it, okay?"

Kurama smiled at Yusuke and looked back down at the roots. He noticed something was shoved under an uplifted root. It looked like a bento. He went to go pick it up but Yusuke caught his hand. "It's a bento lunch...Every now and then when I visit I'll find these lunches...the same lunches I used to eat sitting here. When I was young I remember I used to eat them crying. I had always thought my friend was leaving these here for me."

Kurama looked back at the lunch and then to Yusuke, "Do you think that now?"

Yusuke shrugged, "Yeah...because...there's always this lunch waiting for me. I know it's him. He's letting me know that even though he's gone...he's still here. Hovering around..." Yusuke smiled, "After all I've seen, I don't doubt it."

Kurama looked at the lunch, he inwardly didn't think it was possible, ghosts could do a lot of things, but to bring a physical object into the human world, at a certain spot...that just seemed near impossible. But after all he had seen, Kurama decided not to say anything about it...it was possible after all that the spirit of Yusuke's dead friend really was doing this...and if it brought Yusuke comfort to think his friend was doing this, who was Kurama to correct that?

Kurama and Yusuke stood there awhile, and Kurama placed a hand on Yusuke's back. He smiled, "Why don't we goto Genkai's now?"

Yusuke smiled and stuck his hands in his jacket pockets, "Yeah...alright."

As they headed towards Genkai's Kurama was relieved to know that despite the sad outing Yusuke seemed at peace. Every now and then Kurama would be reminded just how little he knew about his friend. Kurama grinned to himself, it was nice to know that he could keep learning new things about his friend everyday. Just as they neared the top, the duo spotted Hiei and Kuwabara headed up the stairs.

Yusuke grinned and shouted, "Hey! Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara stopped and turned around. He smiled at the sight of his lover and held out his arms. Yusuke bounded up the stairs and wrapped his arms around Kuwabara's neck, the taller man catching Yusuke around the waist and pulling him close. The two embraced for a while, before Yusuke wiggled away and caught Kuwabara's chin and tugged him down for a kiss.

Kurama greeted Hiei who nodded at the red head, before continuing in watching the happy couple.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Hiei?" Kurama asked casually.

"Yes actually...I've got a story to tell you a little later," Hiei said nodding.

Kurama smiled and looked over at Yusuke and Kuwabara who were already racing each other up the stairs, "I do too...lets talk during the party."

"Hmmn."

The two demons reached the shrine a minute after Yusuke and Kuwabara, but they did not get to miss out on Kuwabara and Yusuke's surprised, and slightly horrified expressions.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!!" Botan, Yukina, and Keiko shouted joyfully, while Genkai and Shizuru sat down on a sofa smoking looking amused at how horrified the two lovers were. Hiei and Kurama chose to lean against a wall and watched as Kuwabara and Yusuke were given gifts and forced to sit down to enjoy cake and other sweets, bothyoung men looking thoroughly embarrassed.

Hiei smirked and whispered, "Kuwabara already knew about the party...he was just pretending he didn't so as not to ruin the girls' fun."

Kurama chuckled shaking his head, "I'm not surprised..."

Hiei nodded, "Hmm...I learned about Kuwabara's family a little today...and about a boy who lived next door that he ate lunch with..."

Kurama jolted a little and looked at Hiei, "A boy next door...?" Kurama asked, the familiarity of the words making his heart race.

Knowing something was up Hiei looked at Kurama, and nodded suspiciously. But Kurama looked pleased and urged Hiei to continue speaking. As the two exchanged stories and quickly realized that Kuwabara and Yusuke were the boys from both stories, Kurama and Hiei figured they knew what to get their friends as a gift.

Hours later, when Kuwabara and Yusuke were finally released, both men sighed in slight annoyance. "Parties are fun...but you need booze in them at least!" Yusuke complained. Kuwabara draped an arm over Yusuke's shoulder and pulled the shorter man to him as they walked down the shrine steps, "Well lets get home and have our own private party."

"Before this conversation progresses into gross details of your love lives," Hiei spoke, suddenly interrupting Kuwabara and Yusuke, "Kurama has something for you."

Kuwabara and Yusuke stopped walking and look back at Kurama and Hiei. Kurama smiled, and rolled his eyes, "It's not just from myself, but from Hiei as well. I would not have known to tell you this if he had not shared with me some crucial information."

"Oh Kurama...don't tell me you're gonna give a gay speech about how me and Kuwabara are made for each other...cuz I heard that spew already from Botan and I'm still throwing up a little," Yusuke protested.

Kuwabara snickered and playfully pulled some of Yusuke's hair, "But Cupcake you were made for me."

"Kuwabara, if you call me cupcake again, I swear, I will kill you-no matter how much I love you, I will shoot you dead, got me?"

Kurama cleared his throat catching the boys' attention again, "I just wanted to tell you, that well...maybe you weren't made for each other but you were made to find each other. Yusuke...you told me earlier of a boy that lived next door to you. That the the same boy said he was going to grow up with you one day, marry you and go on adventures..."

Yusuke nodded confused, and slightly embarrassed while Kuwabara seemed to look puzzled for a different reason. As if he was trying to remember where he had heard those words before.

"And Kuwabara told Hiei of a boy who always had a chicken, rice, and hot dog bento that he to took the the park..." Kurama trailed off waiting for the two men to recognize the words, and get where Kurama was going.

It took maybe a minute, and both Kuwabara and Yusuke turned to look at each other, eyes wide.

"...You were in a car wreck...you died..." Yusuke whispered looking up at Kuwabara searching his face.

"...You weren't at your old house..." Kuwabara retorted back.

"We had to move a year after...you died...after I thought you died..." Yusuke's hands were twitching like he might grab Kuwabara and hold the man in such a way that would signify he would never let him go.

"I was in the hospital a year...and then I had another year of recovery...I lost my parents...and...my friend. I couldn't tell him I was okay...he wasn't at his old house when I finally got back." Kuwabara spoke taking Yusuke's wrist gently. Kuwabara looked at Yusuke, stunned at the realization he'd just been given. Finally he spoke again saying, "I'm okay...Urameshi."

Yusuke was not so gentle when he grabbed Kuwabara. He yanked Kuwabara down, laughing loudly and hugged him tight. Kuwabara held back just as fiercely laughing until he cried, and then the two were kissing. They were shocked to find that the boys' they had lived next door to, who had left an impact on their lives, were each other.

"You said when we were little we would get married and go on adventures...let's do that," Yusuke said tangling his fingers in Kuwabara's hair holding him so that Kuwabara could look him in the eye and no where else. Kuwabara blushed red, and sputtered, "You're asking to ma-marry me? Right now?"

Yusuke nodded seriously, "I thought about you since that day my mom told me you and your family died. I don't know why I didn't see it before...I don't know why I didn't realize I felt like I gained back what I lost the moment I met you...but I love you. And I always have, even when we were kids, I wanted to marry you and go on those adventures you talked about. I didn't think I could love you any more than I have been, and I don't see the point of looking for anyone else. I love you."

Kuwabara looked embarrassed and his eyes looked glassy. Kuwabara sniffed, but didn't cry and he nodded, kissing Yusuke, but yielding to Yusuke as the shorter man demanded dominance. They held each other for a long time, just like that completely forgetting Kurama and Hiei were still there.

Kurama smiled over at Hiei, and Hiei shrugged before sighing, "I wish I hadn't been here to see this...sappy exchange of emotions."

"Liar, you love it," Kurama said smiling and folding his arms.

Hiei shrugged, "Maybe this once. Everyone enjoys a happy ending once in a while after all."

**END **


End file.
